Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetsu20)
Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) was formerly the percieved gentle, admirable Captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. He later turned out to be a traitor, using Captains Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen to wage what is known as the, White War, against the Soul Society. After fusing his body with the Hōgyoku, Sōsuke nearly obtained the power to penetrat the Dimensional space between the Soul Society and the Royal Palace, but was stopped by Ichigo Kurosaki, with a power rivaling his own ascended state. After defeated, Sōsuke was bound and locked in the deepest prison of the Seireitei, for the next percieved 25,000 years. Reappearing after nearly three centuries of presumed death, Sōsuke Aizen makes a debut dramatically in front of the most powerful criminal overlords within the Spiritual Realms, the Four Horsemen of the Inner Circle. After arranging a beneficial alliance, Sōsuke requested to take personal control in decimating the potentially inhibiting existence of the Hollow/Arrancar civilization, Empresa, as well as its ruling body, the Espada Afilado. Appearance: Upon incarceration, Sōsuke Aizen had changed in appearance again from forgoing his Soul Reaper powers. His hair had grown long and unkempt, flowing freely down to the midriff of his spine, with the bangs running past his brow and around his ears. His eyes became multicolored, with one being that of his time when he assumed his Hollow-like abilities from the Hoguyoku and the other, his hazel brown. When he made his escape, he retained a muscular build, despite the binds and restraints he held onto during his time in the maximum security prison, supposition being that the Hoguyoku kept him in prime health for self preservation. There is a distinct cross-shaped scar on his midriff where the Hoguyoku resides, now a pulsating and eery obsidian color contrary to its original transparent multicolored appearance. His garments upon seen for the first time since his supposed "death" during the Grand Hollow War, better known as Ultharon's Invasion, is that of a black vest with silver borders that stretches down to his wrists comfortably over his robust figure. He also wears smooth black pants, black shoes, having a small black sash wrapped around his waist, holding a single, nostalgically familiar sword on his right sight. Personality/Background: Sōsuke Aizen was known in his past as a kind, tender hearted benefactor within the Soul Society. Recognized by his brilliant, if not potentially dangerous, intellect and natural prowess in the Soul Reaper arts by his former superior, Shinji Hirako, Sōsuke became known for his politeness and his natural adept abilities, quickly working his way up the ranks before stepping in as the Captain of his "late" Captain, steadfastly becoming a "conscience" and "moral compass" of the Gotei 13's collective Captains. Unfortunately, this guise was nothing more than an elaborate mask for a man who plotted his whole life. After donning the true face of his real personality, Sōsuke became a stoically menacing smiling archnemesi to the Soul Society, using any means necessary to achieve his goals. Sometimes often fooling others with a kind gaze to even his subordinates, he didn't hesitate to cut down Tier Harribel when he found that her fighting was futile in the wake of the collective Visoreds and Captains, believing all of his work with the Arrancar army was for naught. After assuming his powers fully over the Hōgyōku, Sōsuke dropped all pretense of strategy and rationality, as his arrogance took over his thoughts, believing himself to be invincible as well as immortal compared to the remaining opposing forces standing in his way. Sōsuke proceeded to use his abilities with wild abandon, believing himself to be on the verge of deification, even when Ichigo revealed himself and his newfound powers. After clashing with Ichigo more and more, he slowly but surely lost touch with his sanity, letting the Hōgyōku dominate his body and transform it, believing the Will ''of the Hōgyōku did not want him to lose. However, after being struck down by the '''Mugetsu', Sōsuke reemerged, believing victory was nigh with the disappearance of his Zanpakuto...when in reality, Sōsuke's Soul Reaper powers were becoming nullified, causing him to be bound by a Kido Urahara launched preemptive to their battle, causing him to let out his enraged side as Urahara was protecting that thing, known as the Spirit King. After refusing to believe in the system and the way things work, Sōsuke was bound and then was seen taken before the new judges of Central 46. He then looks at them with a renewed condenscending tone, believing himself on a higher plane than any of them could possibly be judged. After being bound for centuries, this attitude stays strong as he returns to face the Inner Circle's Horsemen, after nearly three centuries of presumed death and/or imprisonment. However, he shows he's lost none of his intellect as he planned out his alliance with the criminal organization with information and resources regarding their enemies. After insisting on the destruction of the Espada Afilado and their esteemed Hollow civilization, Empresa, Sōsuke disappeared as illusively as whence he came. Synopsis: 'Children of Izanami' -I.E. briefly mentioned and foreboding throughout the Soul Society's and other Spiritual Planes as an ominous, charismatic, and terrifyingly distrusting character, believed to have been deceased... 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Courts and Circles (debut) *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals Affiliations: *Sennin Butai: The Affiliated group of nearly to totally immortal beings pledging their service and loyalty to Sōsuke. They are enigmatic, elusive, and bordering myth and legend, some believed they were figments of fairy tails or nightmares, while others believed they didn't exist at all or didn't even concoct such entities. These entities have a goal in common...and its existence has yet to reveal itself. History: Powers/Abilities: Unknown Spiritual Power: When facing the collective of the Inner Circle's Horsemen, Sōsuke projected no Spiritual Pressure to speak of, though was incredibly confident when facing the four, albeit seen as a little bit egotypical of his known personality as well as arrogant. Though when in mid-conversation, Sōsuke materializes energy to "summon" a copy of the Red Sun's scrolls, levitating it effortlessly towards one of the Horsemen before letting it rest onto the desk. As it did not disappear upon contact, it is theorized Sōsuke has control over the spacial fabric of space-time continuum, though to what affect it is uncertain. He later projected a conical barrier that instaneously protected his form as well as projected not a shred of outward Spiritual Pressure, a daunting feat that not many entities can preform. * Gekitotsu (激突 gekitotsu; Jap Lit Translation, "Clash."): The unique phenomena that transpires when Sōsuke comes into contact with the energy substance known as Reason. While initially baffling, Sōsuke explains that his unity with the Hōgyoku grants him the ability to "Defy Reason,", creating a mass of energy that represses and then disperses raw masses of Reason-based energy, such as the Kōtotsu, with no effort required. It is a passive state of being, as Sōsuke himself doesn't need to conjure any form of power to protect himself from any abilities and spells based on Reason. * Fuhenseī (普遍勢威, fuhen seii; Jap Lit Translation, "Universal Force."): Sōsuke's other near passive ability, this phenomena is an ability similar to that of Telekinesis. With just the power of his mind, anything within his perception is susceptible to this ability, having no regard for things such as size or density in which he can extend his "power" over others, and capable of holding them all paralytic like "a marrionette with unseen strings from the puppet master,". Another seemingly Divine power, Sōsuke can either crush things to near nothingness or rip things to shreds so he should choose if not simply "grasp" or "push" hinderances aside. Time/Space Fabric Mastery: A unique ability that Sōsuke only recently acquired during his progressive evolution as a merged being with the Hōgyoku. Capable of utilizing this particular ability with enough skill to transcend any normal means of either transportation and combat itself, Sōsuke has developed the ability to manipulate and create spacial fabrics around himself. Capable of duplicating "events" that touch these Space Fabrications, Sōsuke can replicate an innumerable amount of abilities, techniques, and events that had collided with these rips of space at any time of his choosing. He's also used this for his Teleportation, capable of moving with such speed that he'd catch any seasoned fighter off guard, due to the absence of sensation and sight being involved. Deified Physical Power: When first confronting Casilda, Sōsuke demonstrated not only the perfect ability of sealing and controlling his own self-acclaimed Spiritual Power, but the ability to wield his body in such a way it rivaled the abilities Spiritual Energy could conjur. Having used but a flick of his finger, Sōsuke sent a fissure of roiling, cell-shattering force with a near kilometer radius affect that barreled onwards to a nearly indescribable length of space. Later on, Sōsuke began to refer the amount of strength he used in his body in a percentage scale. Capable of outrunning Casilda without taking his hands out of his pockets and dodging all of her initial attacks, he took a slight more effort to dodge the Tornado Alley she employed, and even utilized a great bout of strength towards the rain of Ceros ''she sent his way, saying, "''I should take you more seriously, Primera." Later on, when a near point-blank discharge of the Tornado Alley skyscraper-sized fissures, Sōsuke declared he was using up to 50% of his strength and wasn't even scratched as he grasped two of the fissures and threw them accordingly towards her person. Whatever the case may be, Sōsuke took to heart the incredible power his former opponent, Ichigo Kurosaki, utilized with just physical strength against his own priorly believed "incomparable" Spiritual Power. Unrivaled Intellect/Mastermind Strategist: Sōsuke Aizen was known to have been an excellent strategist, even before he was revealed to be the traitor and orchestrator behind a series of events that led to a nearly total destructive war for both the World of the Living's Karakura Town and the Soul Society with its Gotei 13. Having cleverly manipulated a series of individuals with particular desires, interests, and abilities he found to be useful or fascinating, Sōsuke had deliberately allowed Rukia Kuchiki to come into contact with Ichigo Kurosaki so that he could put the latter in the path of possibly becoming the "greatest specimen" he ever had. He also outwitted the entire Gotei 13 short of Retsu Unohana, whom only found out of his traitorous intentions well after during the completion of his plans. Utilizing his brilliant intellect in combat, Sōsuke manipulates his enemies emotions, mental awareness, as well as make such precise attacks that he could usually defeat a Captain-class opponent with a single blow, and usually reserves special contingencies in the even he cannot follow through. Also being well-versed in anything that could be stuided or learned, Sōsuke created his own series of technologies, including creating the palace that was of Las Noches with the artificial sky and many halls within its mass, rivaling the Soul Society's own stature. Having even crafted an army of elite Hollow-hybrids through the employment of the Hōgyoku, even going as far as making a special Mod Arrancar which would sepcifically seal Head Captain Yamamoto's Zanpakutō as well as fight on near even levels with his physical prowess. *Analytical Genius: Sōsuke possesses analytical prowess great enough to put even the revered Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, both of great mental prowess, to shame, He displayed his own true intellect once against his former superior, Shinji Hirako. When trapped within the "Inverted Realm" that Shinji's''Sakanade created, he quickly deduced in a matter of seconds based on what was told how things worked. While at first falling prey to a few skin-deep attacks, Sōsuke eventually was able to learn that the true origin of''Sakanade ''was a Visual Illusion rather than a Illusion based on all five senses simultaneously. Deducing this within less than two minutes of battling Shinji, he was able to project his Kyōka Suigetsu enough so that he was able to break the illusion and defeat Shinji soundly. This one event proved his ability to analyze and understand the fundamentals and true potential of an object, event, or technique within a matter of seconds of visual obversation and experiencing it. '''Ingenious Inventor': With his great intelligence, Sōsuke was also a renowned scientist and mathematician, having shown great ability in inventing many different useful objects and architectrual wonders. Having been the one to create the massive fortress that is Las Noches, as well as the "dummy room" in which Ichigo and his allies had initially arrived in, he had enough input to even create it as large if not larger than the Soul Society itself. What's more, is that he was capable of making an artificial sun and a soothing climate similar to that of a real desert within its confines. His own Hōgyoku was the byproduct of his own machinations, as he was able to merge it with his Kisuke's Hōgyoku to strengthen his own device, as he utilized it to create his own "Modified" Arrancars, with Wonderweiss Magera being his sole "Mod Arrancar" to be developed for only sealing Yamamoto's Zanpakutō and release the flames it sealed upon death. Perfect Illusionist: The one ability besides his array of extensive skills within the Soul Reaper arts was always his Kyōka Suigetsu, his Zanpakutō. While he bears a katana with the same shape and appearance as his Zanpakutō, his Zanpakutō's original powers have now been incorporated into the very pores of Sōsuke. By just standing in proximity of his "audience" or "targets" he can subtly dull or change any particular sense within their body. By locking eyes with a single person, he can implant an illusion or remotely-activated illusion itself. Due to the new scale of his powers and prowess he's also developed the ability to create "Real Illusions". While some entities are "Immune" or are "Blind" innately to his illusions, Sōsuke has the power to perfectly project the "Real" event, entity, or attack alongside or within the "Fake" Illusion whom which can be detected by his opponent. Within this, Sōsuke has nearly unlimited control over "Reality" and can project an innumerable amount of events and techniques by simply using his untold amount of ingenious illusion-based abilities. Zanjutsu Grandmastery: Unrivaled Zanjutsu Master: Having the composure and calm disposition any swordsman should retain when going to battle, whenever Sōsuke uses his blade he does so with both precision and patience. Fully capable of warding off nearly a dozen attackers, ranging from Lieutenant to Elite Captain-class entities, he parries off most of them with feigns and subtle gestures, rarely expending any real energy against his opponents unless its to invoke a feigning intimidating projection towards his target of choice. Taking the time to take each and every opponent down, such as the case for the Visored and Gotei 13 members who stood against him, he used nothing but overpowering precise strokes of his blade and a defense nearly impenetrable to any attacker, even the likes of swordsmanship prodigy Tōshiro Hitsugaya or Elite-Class swordsman Isshin Kurosaki or Kyōraku Shunsui. Even when fighting his final battle against Ichigo Kurosaki, he had managed to stand on even grounds within his Tensa Zangetsu state, with the latter barely able to land a single blow on him with or without his mask. When he fought Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, and Isshin Kurosaki simultaneously while within his Chrysallis state, he was able to hold his own against them indefinitely. When he fought against Ichigo within his Ascended Tensa Zangetsu State, he showed that he was able to hold his own against him initially. After only a handful of years residing within his cell, Sōsuke had somehow "mapped out" and enhanced his abilities as a swordsman even greater than before, all by just imagining it and perfecting it within his mind's eye. * Tengai Kōgeki (天涯攻撃, tengai kougeki; Jap Lit Translation, "Horizon Strike."): Sōsuke's Zanjutsu technique where he takes a precise, fluid strike across one's mid-section. The prowess in which he shows off is usually an execution maneuver, as it possesses enough strength to cut through an Espada's Hierro with ease, as shown with Tier Harribel and Sajin Komamura, in which he showed off this technique at both points. Since then, the potency of this attack is capable of completely cutting someone in half, regardless of potent physical armor or endurance, such as Blut ''or ''Hierro. With the strength he possesses now, he could employ such rivetting forces as to employ It is truly a terrifying sword technique, and one that can be deployed effortlessly within battle. * Tenrai Futamata (天来 ふたまた, tenrai futamata; Jap Lit Translation, "Heavenly Bifurcation."): The sword technique in which Sōsuke uses in which he employs his immense strength behind the precise flow of his sword strike. Making a perfectly employed vertical line towards his intended target, Sōsuke can decimate and sever enemies within his line of sight with ease, as shown with Sajin Komamura's Bankai in which he destroyed a limb, its armor, and a large gash across the chest, having been over ten stories tall. The ability in which he can utilize this in battle can exceed anyone's expectation in the way he manipulates the angle and force behind his sword stroke. If releasing a fraction of his Spiritual Power within a potent shockwave along the edge of his blade, Sōsuke could potentially obliterate structures as large as skyscrapers in a single fell swoop with relative ease, as well as extend the cutting range for a good kilometer afterwards, making it a dangerous Zanjutsu ability to stand in the way of. * Zokunen Odorima (俗念 踊り魔, zokunen odori no ma; Jap Lit Translation, "Unholy Dance of the Devil."): The technique in which Sōsuke utilizes a series of well aimed combinations of both sword slashes and lunges. Due to this being most effective against a number of charging attackers, Sōsuke prefers reserving this ability in combat when its most suited for when he is attacked by a large number of opponents. He most often uses his heightened analytical prowess and keen perception at its peak, attacking at frightening speeds in which lunging swordsmen wouldn't be able to see or pull away from within time to evade it. Often enough, an outside observer would only be able to see the aftermath of the technique, making it appear as if he used a single stroke of his blade to initiate a series of lethal to incapacitating wounds. Hakuda Mastery: Hakuda Master: While not shown initially, Sōsuke is more than capable combatant when it comes to fighting without his blade or Kidō spells. Shown in numerous instances, Sōsuke deployed a number of feats of remarkable agility and dexterity to outflank naturally fluent Captains within this field Sōsuke often imbues this mastery within his Zanjutsu, capable of initiating high reaction/timing in which he can grasp incoming objects and limbs so he can slash his opposition. He'd often use a simple back-handing gesture or a kick in sync with his swordplay as well, showing that he is more than capable of using hand-to-hand techniques as well. Upon his return from his "death" of over three centuries of training and honing his newfound powers, Sōsuke has attained the ability to preform superhuman yielding affects, such as preforming an Oni Headpoke maneuver in the form of a city-obliterating shockwave or smash and grappel energy columns without the faintest hints of scarring his flesh. Kidō Mastery: Unrivaled Kidō Master: Sōsuke has shown on a number of instances in which he's witholding a plethora of spells within the arts of Kidō. At the time of his Lieutenant position, he projected a remarkable knowledge of utilizing spells, having used a Fully-Empowered, non-incantated Bakudo #81, Danku, in order to counter a high-class Hadō technique against him. During his initial betrayal, he swiftly used a non-incanatation form of Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi, said to be one of the most highest destructive yielding spells below the "sacrificial" techniques, having done so without signs of effort or strain on his part, showing how much prowess he possessed within swift deliverings of his techniques. While it was apparent that he held a high degree of knowledge within Hadō and Bakudo, he has also revealed in the past to have invented techniques as well. One of which he past onto his two Arrancar generals, Gin and Kaname, the ability to create Garganta without the need of the tools Kisuke Urahara did, to come and go from Hueco Mundo. He even had enough prowess in manipulating these Gargantas to close them from within separate space and location, showing his ability to manipulate other Kidō employed Garganta was superior to the Gotei 13's. During his battle with the Gotei 13 forces after his Arrancar had fallen, he showed to have great knowledge within using Kidō Wards and Barriers, having utilized one of his own creation at a blind spot and then the latter against a sneak attack employed by Kyōraku when he was speaking with Toshirō Hitsugaya. When he evolved into next to final form, he boasted he had enough power to invoke Hadō #90 with more power than any Soul Reaper could possess, capable of rifting through time and space. Within his current form, Sōsuke's fluency in projecting Kidō had ascended into a new plane of prowess, as his capabilities within using silent, or multiply laced spells and some of the highest class without gesture, Sōsuke has retained total dominance within the arts of Kidō Spellcraft. Hohō Mastery: Unrivaled Hohō Master: Sōsuke retains a high level of proficeincy within the art of Shunpo, capable of employing a wide variety of unique and skillfully used ways with the High-speed technique. Having used this deftly in sync with his Zanjutsu and Kidō techniques, Sōsuke often is prompted to utilize this when fighting against powerful opponents nearly on par with his own abilities. This was seen when he was attacked initially by Sajin Komamura, as he used a Flash Step to move underneath his guard when he utilized Kyoka Suigetsu, without being noticed at all. Other times, he has shown to use Flash Step to close the distance between his opponents, striking them down within one blow to lessen the effort of using his considerable Spiritual Energy. Within utilizing extensive speed to defeat the enraged remainders of the Gotei 13 and Visored forces, it all appeared as if he had done it within an instant before the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki, who's own speed highly renowned within Tensa Zangetsu. Within the current state of being, he holds a degree of Shunpo that is considered well above the likes of "mere Captains" as he appears to move with blinding speed with little to no effort, as if its instinctive. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Kyōka Suigetsu Replica: As a way to instill both fear and pride in his current and past illusion abilities, Sōsuke created a replica of his Zanpakutō as a means to allow others to believe his old powers have returned and the old limitations had returned as well. Not only it is durable, its edge is sharp enough to penetrate any natural form of defense within his mastery of Zanjutsu and naturally adept physical prowess. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Sosuke Aizen's updated appearance is given credit to deviantArtist kyuyoukai. Quote(s):